


Fleeting One's Weeping

by FairyRose95



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Costume Swap, F/F, Humor, Kaoru and dem long legs, Kokoro and Hagumi crazy as hell, Moca being Moca, Poor Sayo, Tomoe being a disaster lesbian, Tsugu too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyRose95/pseuds/FairyRose95
Summary: In where Tomoe and Tsugumi are disastrous lesbians as they cannot deal with how sexy their girlfriends are.Or, where Moca, Kokoro, and Hagumi just f*cks things up, with a smile of course.[The author apologizes for the crappy title, but she cannot think of anything else to put at the moment (...my bad...)]





	Fleeting One's Weeping

"...whahuh...?" 

The sound that just escaped her mouth was embarrassing, highly on the moronic side, but yet Tomoe really couldn't find specific words to describe _what she was looking at._

Kasumi had this brilliant idea for some of the bands to cover some VOCALOID songs, and it honestly was a damn good idea. Ran had chosen 'Lost One's Weeping' for Afterglow, and Tomoe honest to God loved Hello Happy World!'s rendition of 'Alien Alien'.

The costumes they each wore on stage was inspired by the artists who performed those songs for a living, and she never thought that Kaoru looked so damn good as an alien until then. 

But then Moca had a brilliant ass idea for the girlfriends to _try on their outfits._

Now, Tomoe was very much against the idea (her girlfriend, of course, all for it). Sure, she'd love to see Kaoru in that stage outfit Tomoe wore. The girl could look sexy in just a damn potato sack, and they both were fairly similar in the height and build department.

Except Kaoru, which Tomoe just now noticed, had longer legs than her. 

Tomoe was doing a damn good impression of a koi fish at the moment. Tsugumi as well, but the poor girl's face was also so damn red that she matched Tomoe's hair.

Because _somehow _they convinced Tsugumi's girlfriend to do the same thing.

So now here they were, two members of Afterglow, their brains shorting out at the sights in front of them, and honestly the poor keyboardist was about to faint.

The guitarist of Roselia had a massive blush on her face as well, tugging at the short skirt, "Okay, I tried it on. Can I change now?"

"What's the fun in that, Sayo-san!" Moca grinned and leaned into the guitarist, "Tsugu loves it, see?"

"I..." Tsugumi had no words, her brain short circuiting, and all she could really do was sit down in the corner and bury her face in the closest person's chest. Namely, Misaki, whom was very much exasperated about the whole thing. 

"Oh, c'mon, Sayo, we look so cute!" Lisa slung the curtain back, sporting the same outfit as she, and leave it to Lisa to be able to waltz in just about anything with that fashionista confidence, "And so cool! Almost grungy."

"This is highly embarrassing and inappropriate. I'm changing." 

"I find this quite fleeting actually." Kaoru looked in the mirror and adjusted the hat atop her head, "It is interesting to try new things every once in a while, ne?"

"Lisa-san is so sexyyyy~" Moca glomped onto her, grinning at the brunette, "Like fresh bread~!"

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not." Lisa laughed, ruffling the girl's hair playfully. 

Meanwhile Tomoe was still standing there, mouth agape, with no words coming out. 

Kokoro poked her cheek, then looked back to Hagumi, "Hagumi, what's wrong with Tomoe?"

"Maybe she ate something bad!" Hagumi bounded over to the girl, waving her hand in front of Tomoe, "Helloooo! Tomo-chin!"

Nothing. 

"Misaki!" Kokoro called over, "I think Tomoe is broken!"

"She's not broken Kokoro." The girl rolled her eyes, lightly patting the girl's head that was still latched onto her. Kokoro was relentless though, "But Misaki! She's not smiling!"

"Not everyone has to smile all the time, yanno."

"What's the fun in that?"

As they continued their talk, none noticed the white hair creeping up on the red head. Moca grinned widely before grabbing the drummer's sides, _hard._

"Boo!"

"AWAAAAHHHHH!"

Tomoe jumped, whirled, and ran as her life depended on it. The direction she was going though happened to be where a certain guitarist stood. Wide green eyes stared at the oncoming redhead. 

"Sayo-san! Watch out!"

"EAAHHHHHH-!"

Everyone in the dressing room cringed. Especially since poor Sayo was on the ground, wishing death would take her already. Tomoe was still shaking from the scare, laying atop the blue haired girl. 

Tsugumi and Kaoru rushed forward.

"Sayo!"

"Tomoe!"

Meanwhile Lisa just snorted, which turned into an all out laughter, watching the two girl's attempt to extract their girlfriends from the dogpile.

Hello Happy though didn't think that way.

"OH! A dogpile? I wanna join!"

"Me too, Kokoro, me too!"

"No, no, wait-!" Misaki's pleas went unheard as the two pounced atop the redhead. Sayo let out a groan of utter disdain and misfortune. 

"Just take me now, lord."

Tomoe only groaned, especially with the added weight atop her, and just sighed and accepted her fate. 

Moca casually just strolled over and pristinely sat atop Hagumi. Sayo glared, "AOBA-SAN!"

"M-Moca, let's stand up maybe..?" Tsugumi tried, bless it, she really tried to save her friend and girlfriend, but the three on top of the dogpile were either obstinate or utterly oblivious to the glaring guitarist at the bottom of the dogpile.

Lisa still couldn't control the laughter. Baleful green eyes flit over to her, "Stop laughing and _help me!!"_

Misaki, unable to deal with any of this anymore, just shook her head and opened the door. Red and purple eyes blinked from the other side of the door.

"Nope." Was all Ran said as she just turned back around and left. Kanon blinked, "W-What's...?"

Misaki sighed, "Don't ask, Kanon-san... just... don't." She ushered the drummer back out. 

"Someone get these people _off of me!!!"_

Lisa, finally able to contain the laughter, just lightly tugged on Moca, "Okay, hun, that's enough."

"Awwwww~" Moca pouted but relented nonetheless. Kokoro and Hagumi took some more convincing, but between Tsugumi and Lisa they got off fairly quickly. Tomoe started to get up when she saw legs appear in front of her. A hand stretched out to her, "Would you like some help, my love?"

Tomoe blushed, eyes veering up the miles of legs in front of her, before her mind just went blank and she collapsed onto the guitarist below her. Sayo about had enough. 

_"_Seta-san! Get your girlfriend _off of me!!!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy guys. How's it going? 
> 
> Hahah anyway this was inspired by some fanart I saw of Kaoru looking just... MMMMM so damn good in Afterglow's stage outfits for that Miku crossover. Then it just evolved to torturing poor Sayo lmao
> 
> This was also my taking a break from studying *and* sulking over the fact that I am having massive bouts of writers block at the moment. Like, I have a third of the next chap for "it all started at zero" written up, but keep blanking on what to put next. 
> 
> It will come out! Just need some more inspiration is all. 
> 
> But this was something I've had cooking in my chaotic brain for a while, Tomoe all flustered and being a disastrous lesbian as Kaoru tries her outfit on lmao.
> 
> Lemme know what you think! As always, Moca is a crude little shit but we love her lmao. 
> 
> See you guys soon with the next chapter for "it all started at zero"!
> 
> Also, HAPPY DAY OF BIRTH LISA-SAAAN! 😂


End file.
